


Corruption

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: EVERYONE GETS A PEARL POINT, Fanny Pack, Fighting, I just wanted to mention them because I love them, Other, Pearl Points, Poofing, Training, You get a pearl point, actually pearl points have nothing to do with the story, you get a pearl POINT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie are training when something odd happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea either. IDK applies to this in every way.

Stevonnie felt whole again. Steven and Connie had never been more in sync, flying through the holo-Pearls without any trouble. Pearl was clapping on the sidelines, cheering for them with a fanny pack strapped to her waist. It was a good training session. 

 

Then something changed. It felt like electricity in the air; it dulled Stevonnie’s senses and cast her and Steven apart. They scrambled to reform before a holo-Pearl could cut a head off. 

 

It was close, but they were Stevonnie again before any damage could be done. Stevonnie looked to Pearl, to understand what happened and see if she was worried.

 

Pearl wasn’t there. A sword slammed into their back and then they went tumblingd forward, their face skidding against marble. They flipped up and twisted their torso so they landed facing their attacker. Blood dripped down their back.

 

Pearl stood there, her sword coated red. She was quiet, and Stevonnie noticed the feathers growing from her arm. They slowly fluffed up as Pearl breathed, then flattened when she let out a sigh. Pearl’s gem was dull in color.

 

“Pearl?” They asked, more to themselves than the gem in front of them. Pearl said nothing in return, simply took a proper sword-fighting stance.

 

Pearl waited, and Stevonnie lunged. Their sword went clattering across the rock and slipped over the edge of the arena. Pearl’s wrist stayed in the position it had used last. A parry, strong enough to undo Stevonnie’s grip and send a sword scattering. Stevonnie swallowed.

 

Pearl lunged. The sword caught Stevonnie’s side as they dodged. It was a graze, but a graze was enough to leave Stevonnie breathless and tired.

 

“Steven.” Connie whispered through Stevonnie’s lips.

 

“It’s okay Connie. Let’s just stop Pearl.”

 

Connie began to pull away, “We can’t take Pearl. Pearl has 5000 years of battle experience.”

 

“We can! You and I! We’ll do this!” Stevonnie’s fists clenched as the words spilled harshly from their lips. There was no reply.

 

They couldn’t think. Most of their movement went into dodging Pearl’s swipes, closing off openings, and fighting to maintain their fusion. Connie grew more and more worried, pulling more strongly against Steven as time went on. Stevonnie tripped when Pearl threw a spear that sent dust and debris into their face. The sword was still in Pearl’s right hand, hanging loosely.

 

Pearl raised the sword and stood over Stevonnie. The feathers had spread up. What had covered Pearl’s arms how reached up to her neck and down to her ribbon. It wasn’t dense, Pearl’s clothes could be seen through the white down.

 

Garnet grabbed Pearl’s sword with her gauntlet, “Pearl!”

 

A twist of the wrist and Pearl was free. Her facial expression remand bland.

 

“Pearl come back.” Garnet’s words were soft. With her other gauntlet, she slowly lowered her glasses to reveal her three eyes.

 

Pearl tugged at her sword. Garnet was crying, and then she ripped out feathers with her other gauntlet.

 

Then, Amethyst’s whip wrapped around Pearl’s middle, “Come on, P. What happened to you?”

 

Stevonnie finally split, with both Connie and Steven groaning from their wounds. Amethyst and Garnet turned to Steven and Connie with open mouths, ready to ask questions. Pearl took this opportunity to break free and backflip away. Her mouth was twisted, her eye lids heavy. The missing feathers grew back almost instantly. Garnet and Amethyst took battles stances.

 

“We’re gunna have to poof her?” Amethyst side-eyes Garnet, who nodded. They jumped away from the children and flanked Pearl.

 

Amethyst sent out her whip, Garnet charged with her gauntlets. Pearl swiped the whip away with her sword, then spun and the gauntlet hit the blade with a loud “ding”. The blade was unscathed. Amethyst and Garnet jumped away.

 

“She’s not going to hold back Amethyst. We can’t either.”

 

The gems charged in again.

 

Steven and Connie watched the exchange of blows. Pearl danced. They’d never seen Pearl fight quite like this before. She was twirling and moving much faster than the other gems, her feet didn’t seem to touch the ground.

 

After five minutes of what seemed to be a stalemate, Amethyst got her whip wrapped around Pearl’s arms and waist.

 

Garnet lunged.

 

And the blow hit Pearl in the chest.

 

Pearl didn’t poof.

 

“What, that’s… Garnet did you punch as hard as you could?” Amethyst was low to the ground, her shoulders slumped and her hair frayed. Garnet looked as cool as she did when she’d come charging in, but her glasses were still by Connie and Steven so they could see her lip swelling.

 

Garnet was silent. Amethyst electrified her whip. Pearl convulsed, but didn’t poof. Garnet reached out and seemed to rip the gem from Pearl’s physical form. The poof came soon after.

 

Garnet bubbled Pearl.

 

“Garnet? What are you doing?” Steven stepped a little closer to Garnet, his lip bleeding and hand holding his side.

 

“She’d corrupted Steven. There’s nothing we can do for her.” Garnet was crying. Amethyst swung her hair in front of her eyes so nothing could be seen.

 

“No!” Steven yelled, his free hand clenching into a fist, “We have to help her! This is Pearl!”

 

Garnet sent Pearl away without another word. Her silence turned into something more when she put her glasses back on to cover her eyes.


End file.
